Valentine's Day Twist
by PercyJacksonLover14
Summary: Sam hates, and emphasis on hates, Valentine's Day. Too much love in the air, and too much pink. but that all changed when a special someone decided to come over for a night.


Valentine's Day DP

** Wow… It's been like forever since I wrote something in this section of FanFiction! Well I'm totally happy that I am writing something today! I really want to get back to writing in this part of FanFiction! Okay well here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: No… I do not own a darn thing of Danny Phantom. **

Great… the happiest day of the year, next to Christmas with she enjoyed, Valentine's Day. It was too pink, too happy, and too depressing to think that she didn't have a date. Sam did have a crush, but she didn't think that her crush liked her.

And if you haven't guessed by now, Danny Fenton was her crush. The way his blue eyes sparkled, his black hair hovered over his eyes, his beautiful muscles that added a bit of tone to his body, oh he was perfect. Danny Phantom on the other hand, well, lets just say he was HOT. But those two characters belonged to one body, that one body Sam has had a deep crush for over 5 years.

"Hey Sam… Sam…? Earth to Sam? SAMANTHA!" Sam quickly snapped out of her trance and frowned. Turning her attention towards the idiot who called her that, her voice stopped dead in her throat.

It was Danny. Tucker, Danny, and Sam decided to meet up at her house for the "Anti- Love" party that Sam decided to host. Party being, Tucker and Danny being the only guests over. Danny was dressed not in his normal attire; in fact it was a black shirt that was only a little loose, and dark denim jeans. He remained wearing converse but they were black rather than the white and red.

"Sam?" Sam looked away from the hot body in front of her am raised an eyebrow as if saying, why-in-the-world-are-you-wearing-that? Danny looked down at himself and blushed.

"Well… you did say it was an Anti- love fest, so I decided to go along with the theme." He rubbed his neck sheepishly. Sam had to mentally kick herself. She was staring at those gorgeous lips, which were twisted up in a smirk.

After years of fighting ghosts, Danny developed quite an amount of muscle. It wasn't like those actor muscles where it was pretty obvious that they worked out, it was more of a hidden more concealed muscle tone. If you looked at Danny the right way, at the right angle, you could notice a bit of chest, back, and arm muscle. But Danny decided to keep those well hidden, unfortunately for him, the black shirt made the muscle seem more attractive.

"Well… can I come in?" Sam gasped. She hadn't noticed how long she kept him out on the porch. She blushed and side stepped allowing the raven-haired boy to step through.

"So… What's the plan?" Sam shrugged.

"We can wait for Tucker if you'd like…" Suddenly a buzz interrupted Sam's train of thought. Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. We mouthed Tucker and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hey Tuck! Wait… what?! Oh come on! Alright…" Danny shoved the phone into his pocket, his expression frustrated.

"Well looks like Tucker stood us up." He said, voice dropping to a whisper. Sam shrugged once again, and took Danny's cold hand.

"Why don't we head downstairs?"

….

After about 3 movies, 6 tubs of popcorn, and 8 cups of soda, Danny and Sam were officially "pooped." They ran out of nearly every ounce of energy left in them. It was 12 in the morning and well they had to go to sleep.

"Valentine's Day if officially over!" Sam shouted throwing her hands up. She glanced at Danny who looked bit down. "Danny? What's the matter?" Her arms dropped to her side, and they bounced softly on the leather couch.

"What? Oh nothing!" Danny said quickly recovering. But his blue eyes seemed dulled and dark, almost containing lust that she had never noticed before. "Okay… Sam?" She looked up in response. "Why do you hate Valentine's Day?"

"Danny… you of all people." She said rolling her eyes. "I'm a GOTH! I hate love, I…"

"You don't you know. You don't hate that. You're not like the other Goth's. You're different. Stop saying that." Danny snapped back. Sam bit her tongue. Danny was right after all. She doesn't even know why she decided to become a Goth. Well apart from her cheerful, bright, glowing parents.

"What… What do you mean?" Sam said carefully. Danny had moved closer to her. The passion in his eyes growing more and more. He inched closer and closer to her until Danny was on top of her. Well it was more like she was leaning back against the hand rest, and Danny was leaning into her, his hand on the side of the couch and the other resting next to the headrest. Her heartbeat increased.

Danny looked down at her and back up into her purple eyes. He was sizing her up, a noticeable mischievous light played along his face.

"Well… It's just that, you aren't like those other weird heartless, soulless, colorless Goth's. You have a mind of your own. And a small hidden crush…" The last sentence was made near her ear. Sam was literally gripping onto the couch trying to prevent her from throwing herself into his grasps. Unfortunately Danny noticed.

"Oh that is very interesting… well I'll have to show you then." It was slow, but she knew it was coming. His lips came upon hers in the gentlest ways, he was being a polite gentlemen. She in fact was shocked. She expected those lips to be cold, because of his ghostly core, but they were in fact warm with heat and passion. Sam knew what he wanted to say, but she let the kiss continue on.

Then, it got more interesting. Danny let the hand on the couch hold her waist, and Sam snaked her arms around his neck. He was warm, and soft, just the way she imagined them to be. And she also knew another thing... Tucker didn't show up on purpose. That little rascal.

Finally after what seemed to be hours, the kiss was complete and Danny looked at her in absolute adoration.

"Happy Valentine's Day." And Sam knew that he meant it.

** That was a bit lovey-dovey don't you think? Well whatever it is… I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and please review! **


End file.
